Thieves on the Run
by Mr. Mountain Dew
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are two thieves that rob some place trying to take the same item and get into an argument. Arthur finds out about the theft and goes there to catch them red handed, now they must escape the store and go on the run together all the while blaming the other for their failed heist. Can this lead to something more? Rated T to be safe, may change to K .
1. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, they belong to BBC.

Merlin slid through the ventilation shafts of the museum peering through grates till he saw what he was looking for, a precious gem that was put in a thick glass case. This morning Merlin had seen a flyer advertising this gem as "The World's Most Precious Gem" and if he could get it then he would no longer have to go hungry for days on end and he could also help his mother financially. In 16 hours Merlin had come up with an elaborate plan and he was impatient and decided the quicker the better. Merlin started to pop open the grate when he saw movement down near the gem. He froze and watched as a woman appeared from the shadows; she stared at the gem and slowly made her way towards it. Merlin quickly realized that if he didn't act soon that she would have the gem and he would be left with nothing. He shifted to pull out his gun and heard something groan, his eyes grew wide with fear as he realized the grate was opening. Merlin let out a gasp as he fell through and landed on the floor right in front of the gem. Merlin groaned and started to get up till he was pinned to the ground with a knife near his throat. He glanced up to see a snarling woman and he merely chuckled. She gave him the reaction that he wanted and soon his head was yanked back and the knife was dug into his skin. She glared daggers at him and opened her mouth just enough to make a sound.

"What are you doing here?"

To Merlin she seemed more curious then angry. But instead of answering her he swung his head back connecting with her jaw, her reaction was what he was hoping for and soon he was out of her grasp and he made for the gem. He was not about to lose his opportunity to someone else. Merlin stopped at the glass and started to look for a way to open it and not set off any alarms. He heard some movement behind him but thought nothing of it 'till he was shoved down and a gun put to his temple.

Trying to think of a way out of this predicament he chuckled, "You really like to threaten people don't you?"

He heard her pull the trigger back and then in his ear she whispered, "give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you now." To emphasize her point she placed the barrel into his temple.

He gulped and reached for his gun, she didn't seem to notice and he was glad. He turned at gave her a cheeky smile before raising his gun and shooting the glass where the gem was, "because of that."

Merlin saw the fear cross her eyes before she made a dash for the gem. Merlin was about to go running towards it as well till he heard the police enter the building. Instead he started to look for a way out and saw the woman making a dash for the back entrance. Seeing no other way he followed her, they rounded the corner to come face to face with the police chief, Arthur Pendragon, himself. Merlin saw shock cross his eyes before they turned and ran another way. Merlin began to look for the closest way out and seeing a window he grabbed the woman causing her to let go of the gem and jumped out the window. Merlin was glad that they were on the first floor but as soon as he stood up he was slapped in the face, and before he could gather what was going on they were surrounded by the cops. Merlin saw the woman staring at the police chief as he walked up to them.

He heard the police chief sigh and bluntly state, "Morgana you know that you're in trouble."


	2. On The Run

**Hello everyone, I've decided that I'm going to try bouncing the chapters around who they focus on, this one will focus on Morgana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Merlin or any of the characters, they belong to BBC.**

Morgana stood glaring at Arthur, it was supposed to be an easy in-and-out theft, but this bloke beside her got in her way and now Arthur had caught her. Morgana carefully took in her surroundings as the rest of the cops surrounded them, she knew there had to be a way out and that's when she saw it, a tunnel that they had not guarded. She knew it was her only chance of escape, but she needed a distraction. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whipped her head around to come face to face with her old friend, Gwen, the look in her eyes told her they thought that she had given up.

Since Morgana could think of nothing else she decided to go with the first thing that came to mind, she looked beside her and shoved the bloke towards Arthur, all he'll broke loose as some of them went to help Arthur. She took this as her chance and ran for the tunnel, it was just in sight when she felt someone grab her arm. It scared her but she kept pushing forward as hard as she could no matter who had ahold of her.

When she made it to the tunnel she took a glance behind her to see the bloke was the one who had ahold of her. She was frustrated that he kept getting in the way and messing up her plans, but she noticed movement behind him and stole a glance behind him. She say all the policemen gathered around something and she realized that she didn't have the gem with her, she turned her steely gaze on the bloke.

"Please tell me that you somehow have the gem on you."

He flushed with fear and embarrassment and she got her answer. All her accomplishments from that night were now shattered and laying on the ground a few yards away.

She turned and ran through the tunnel dragging him along with her, he was going to answer her questions after what he had just done.

As soon as they got out the other end of the tunnel she shoved him against the brick wall and snarled at him. "Why do you keep messing with my plans? Are you working for him?" As she was speaking she was sliding a knife out from under her sleeve. She was done with him getting in her way, and if he was working for Arthur then he wouldn't get to see the sun rise.

He simply snorted, "how am I the one who works for him if you are the one that knows him?"

Her eyes darkened as she tensed. There was no way that she was letting a man who messed up the perfect opportunity affect her. She gripped the blade tighter as she turned it towards his stomach. Suddenly she felt his arm on wrist and the knife falling out of her hand. Before she could do anything she was flipped and pinned against the wall. She glared at his noxious grin, wanting to slap him then and there.

He clicked his tongue, " looks like your not as sneaky as you thought, it's a wonder you haven't.." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because they heard some vices in the distance. They looked at each other and even though they hated the idea of working together they knew it would be easier to escape. Morgana bounded off the wall, grabbed the blokes wrist and yanked him towards the nearest car. Luckily he knew how to hi jack one and soon they were speeding down the street towards the city limits.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's short But stories take time to progress. I'll try to update it again soon, along with my other stories. Please leave a comment if you think it's good or even if you think there is something that needs to be fixed. I welcome constructive criticism, no flames though. Bye!**


	3. The Getaway

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but I've got a new chapter now so hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: There will be a light use of language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters BBC does. (I may add in a few of my own eventually though)**

* * *

I hated this woman more and more by the second. The farther we got from that godforsaken place the better. This is the first time I have ever been caught while on the job and I have that woman sitting beside me to thank for this. Right now we are speeding towards the old city bridge because once we get over it we are in the forest and there are several places to hide in there.

About a mile from it the sirens start. I hear her muttering and I look over to see her head down as she sits there fiddling with something. I start to lean over to see what it is when I see the lights in front of me, I quickly swerve and the car spins. The cop car slams into the back of us and the man orders us to get out. I quickly regain my composer and slam my foot on the gas. Pretty soon I see the blockade infront of us. I swerve down an alley hoping it opens out onto a different road, thankfully it did and I drive down it trying to get on the other side of that blockade.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Morgana screamed as she looked up and pulled out her gun. She was furious and looked like she was going to shoot him.

"Do you want to be arrested? No? Then shut the hell up and watch the road!" I quickly yelled back at her as the cop cars emerged from the alley way. I didn't know this part of town well so now it came down to if I can turn down the right road to be at the bridge.

The cops were gaining on us and I see Morgana lean over, at first I'm confused and then I hear the gunshot and the back window shatter.

"Shit wasn't high enough," she mutters as she reloads her gun.

Moments later a bullet hits the bumper of the car. Both of us crouch so the seat is protecting us. I start to swerve in hopes of avoiding a damaging shot as she turns and continues to fire. I turn down a road and I hear one of the tires explode.

"Dammit they shot the tire out." I mutter as I see the bridge in front of us.

I start to get hopeful till I see the police cars pull out in the road in front of us. I begin to think that all hope is lost till I see Morgana move suddenly. Her hands are on the wheel and before I can even process that they were she steered the car towards the river. We rocketed off the edge of the ditch and crashed into the water.

As we hit and I hear Morgana groan in pain. I look over and shes out cold, this is just great. I smash my window open and grab her dragging her out of the car. I swim as quietly as possible towards the bridge with her floating behind me. When I reach the bridge I duck under it and drag her into a bush as I wait for the cops to go towards the car.

Finally cops start to make their way down; at the lead is that man from before. He calls up towards the bridge for someone to call for a tow truck. I begin to quietly pick Morgana up and make my way up the other side of the ditch.

Once I get up there I head towards the only safe place close to here, my mother's house.

After about 15 minutes of carrying an unconscious woman I see a familiar sight. Surrounded by old run down shacks stood the home that I had grown up in. I slowly make my way towards the door and when I get there I knock on the door. I hear movement on the other side of the door and it slowly begins to open. There not but two feet in front of me stood my mother, Hunith. I see her face light up, but then fall. I know right then she has started to piece together what may have happened, and then she looks down in my arms and she looks back at me shocked.

"Oh dear God, please tell me you didn't"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a review on what you think I should improve on or if the writing style is good enough for you. :)**


	4. And So It Begins

**Warning: Mild language use, if you don't like it then don't read and then complain about it**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin and the characters not me**

After spending the rest of the night looking for Morgana and the boy, Arthur went back to the office to write a report. This was the most frustrating case he has ever had to work, first someone tried to steal the gem, second he found out it was Morgana and an accomplice, and third they got away from him and destroyed the gem. Never had he failed to apprehend a criminal but it seemed that boy knew more about being elusive than any other criminal he has met.

He screamed out in anger and threw the pen on the ground. There was an unexpected knock on the door. He raised his head as it started to open and on the other side was Guinevere. She cautiously entered the room, most likely because of his outburst just moments before, and stopped in front of his desk.

Whispering with her head down she said, "I've been doing some thinking and I think I may know who the accomplice was."

These words immediately grabbed his attention. "Who is it then?"

She looked him straight in the eye and simply replied, "Merlin."

He had never heard of Merlin and he was lost. Who was Merlin and what connection did he have with Morgana? He decided that he needed more information on Merlin so he turned to Gwen.

"What's his last name? How do you know him?"

She continued to stare straight at him as she explained all that she knew, "We went to primary school together, but he never told us his last name and we never saw his parents."

Arthur felt like he had crashed into a brick wall. A suspect with no given last name and no info on parents. He decided he would look through the criminal records.

After another hour of searching all he had found was the apartment complex that Merlin lived in. With barely anything to work with he decided to send someone trustworthy to go scope the place out. After much debate he decided to send Leon there while he went to a meeting with his father.

At precisely 10:30 he arrived at his father's home to discuss what happened the previous night. Uther was calm as he listened to what happened. Never questioned what Arthur had done and seemed to approve of the methods Arthur had used.

It was with false courage that Arthur decided that it was time to tell his father the truth. With a great fear he opened his mouth to speak, "there is of course one suspect I think you should know about."

He knew he had grabbed his father's interest, "and who might that be?"

It was now or never, "when we got there one of the people who ran out of the building with the gem was Morgana. I think that she might be the one who was in charge."

He saw his father's face turn red with fury, and knew he was in for a torrent Uther's wrath.

"You would dare accuse your own sister of committing a crime!? Have you gone insane?! Oh you always were the jealous type, always looking for ways to put people beneath you! But to do that to your own sister is a shitty move."

Arthur did not argue because he knew he would only make it worse. Arthur simply said, "what am I supposed to do then? The other lead has gone cold there are no other suspects!"

Uther pointed at the door and screamed at the top of his lungs, "If you set one foot in this home one more time with the belief that Morgana would steal something that precious, you will be forced to resign! And don't you dare think about dropping this case until you have the answers and the person is behind bars!"

With that said Arthur exited the home and made his way back to the office. He had a bunch of work ahead of him if he wanted to keep his job.

***time skip of one week and now at Hunith's home***

I woke up with a splitting headache. As my eyes adjust to the light in the room I sit up to survey my surroundings. The room is dark except for a single candle by the door and the window is pitch black. It's night time and I'm located in an unknown home. I hear murmurs so I try to get out of bed to get closer to the door so I can hear them. The door swings open and in walks in an older woman.

When she notices that I am awake she turns to the shadowy figure behind her and I hear her whisper, "so you didn't kill her after all."

The figure behind her gives an exaggerated sign and responds in such a low whisper that it was inaudible.

The woman makes her way towards me and stopped in front of me. I notice she's is carrying a jug with a rag in it. I am confused by how old timey everything seems to be. It's the 21st century yet this home is lighted by candles and has dirt floors. She sets the jug down and I tune out what she does after that because I am looking at the figure at the door. I realize it's the bloke from the heist, and he is just standing against the door looking in. For some reason I found in odd and yet comforting.

I stop for a second to replay the moment in my head. Did I just say that it was comforting to have a stranger look in a room I'm venerably laying in? I must be severely delusional or something like that.

I begin to study him and notice a couple of things, the first one being that he is practically wearing rags, and the other is that he is extremely scrawny. It's shocking that a boy like that did all those things during the heist and getaway.

"Had enough sleep?"

I am shocked by this question. Enough sleep? How long had she been out?

"Oh you hush, she can't help that she was out for a week." The woman scolded the bloke.

A week! She was joking right. I desperately try to get out of the bed, but the bloke rushes forward and keeps me in there.

"I can't stay here I have to get back I have work to do!" I exclaim as I fight for freedom.

The woman looks at my sympathetically, "I'm sorry but neither of you can leave since you're both on the most wanted list and your homes are being watched."

I stop struggling feeling defeated.

"Since you will be staying I think I should properly introduce myself, I am Hunith."

"Morgana" I state neutrally.

I look at the boy and he sticks out his hand "Merlin" I shake his hand. But I am preoccupied with his name, Merlin.

**AN: Two chapters close together. Yes I'm crazy but the cliffhanger in the first one was needed. Hope you liked this chapter. Not the best writer but I tried my best in this one so please no flames :)**


End file.
